muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Puppetman
More Puppetman Queries Well, I was finally able to view both the pilot and the script. The confusion over the Jack Burns character is explained. Both Vard and the outside sources were right. This being local television, Bud was the director *and* producer! And apparently because it took place in Wisconsin, there was an odd chese/dairy motif running throughout. Anyway, a couple of general questions. I now have enough info to create pages for the puppet characters, but do they qualify as Muppet Characters? I'd argue yes for the most part. Even though we're shown the puppeteers, they're not only Muppets in design but have personalities, especially Richard Hunt's characters, both of whom have minds of their own and often argue with their puppeteer. The main one I'm not sure about is Clyde, the full bodied puppet. He's only seen briefly, and then is used basically as a gag, since Fred Newman has to rush to the hospital with the costume still on, rather than a character. Still, I'll probably go ahead and put him in unless anyone objects. Also, I'm now thoroughly confused about what network ran this. My reference book had claimed CBS, but the credits stated that it was filmed at ABC studios! More research is called for, but if anyone can find a corraboration if either, it would help. Oh, and the pilot even had an Unseen Character- The head puppeteer's ex wife, Beth, who leaves the kid with him after winning the lead in a road company musical. --Andrew, Aleal 20:49, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Hey Andrew. I don't know for certain that it aired on CBS, as it's just what I've always read. But, it is not unusal for a sitcom to be shot on soundstages for one network (say ABC), but air on another network (for example FOX). That happens quite frequently. --Radionate 21:37, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I checked the script again, and it specifies CBS promos to be inserted, so that must have been what happened. Oh, and the "DragonTime" theme song is insidiously treacly, and now stuck in my head. --Andrew, Aleal 21:49, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::I vote yes on making the puppet characters Muppet Characters, just cause it's cool. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:54, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::: Where did the image of the script come from? -- Warrick :::::From the script! Sorry, I thought the caption made it clear. Special collections photocopied the cover for me. --Andrew, Aleal 16:27, 27 February 2006 (UTC) "Bitchy"? Do we use words like "bitchy" in Wiki articles? It seems a little informal, or slangy, to me. PrawnRR 05:02, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not particularly feeling that word. In general, feel free to revise everything. It's early days, and the writing is kind of slapdash in a lot of places. If something doesn't sound right to you, then don't be shy about fixing it. -- Danny Toughpigs 06:00, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :: Okay, I changed the bitchy to "Overbearing" - User:Vard :::Yeah, that works! -- Danny Toughpigs 23:15, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Puppetman Cast :: I corrected Jack Burns - he was the director in the show. The Producer was a short yuppie type in a suit. Don't know his name. Vard :::Thanks, Vard. I was going by what it said in The Works. --Andrew, Aleal ::Y'r Welcome.Vard ::::Okay, now I'm confused again. I've not actually seen the pilot, unfortunately, but came across a listing for it in the book Experimental Television, Test Films, Pilots, and Trial Series, 1925 through 1995 by Vincent Terrace. The entry on Puppetman listed the following cast and characters: ::::*Fred Newman as Gary ::::*Michael Carter as Zack, Gary's son ::::*Julie Payne as Rita, the hostess ::::*Jack Burns as Bud Stone, the producer ::::*Steve Levitt as Bud Stone Jr., his son ::::*Richard Hunt as Del ::::*Lisa Waltz as Holly, the lady puppeteer ::::*Ron Fassler as Mitchell, the station owner ::::So now that's two sources that claim Jack Burns played the producer (and no mention of a director in the above, though that might have been Bud). The book is mostly accurate from the pilots I *have* seen or studied. Vard, are you sure about Burns being the director? Andrew, Aleal 04:24, 29 January 2006 (UTC) * Andrew - I suppose I could be wrong. But I was there working on the pilot. What I got from being there was this . Jack Burns was cast as a character that was dressed very casually and was giving instructions to the Fred Newman & Richard Hunt characters & others. Seemed like a director to me. Steve Levitt's character was dressed in a suit barking orders - very corporate. He didn't seem like a director to me. His was the character that the other characters made fun of, "the suit", uncreative type that was only interested in the "bottom line" - looking at his watch. Seemed like a producer to me. I don't remember them being father & son, but I can see a son rising above his father on the Hollywood ladder & ironically being the producer for his father's show. Adds an interesting dynamic to a sitcom. So... I will happily back off on my earlier comments if your sources disagree with me. No hard feelings. But gee, I was there. --Vard ***I AM TOTALLY WRONG! I was thinking of the Ron Fassler character being the suit. Your sources are correct. Go with it! I'm an idiot! - Vard :::::Ah, that's the beauty of the wiki. It allows us to be wrong in ways that we never thought possible. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 05:14, 29 January 2006 (UTC)